Demon Boy
by SkyTheShadowWolf
Summary: Everyone from the walls died 2,000 years ago, now they are reborn, and titans have been turned into demons, who can take human form, no one remembers about what happened 2,000 years ago except for Eren, who constantly gets visions when things remind him of the past, Eren is a half demon, who in recruited by the DRU (the Scouts), and is put under the care of Levi. Half AU
1. Caught, Ch 1

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN**

 **The Demon Boy**

I was backed against a tree with people yelling at me, guns pointed, ready to strike me down. "What are you!?" The lead officer yells. I shake my head frantically not knowing what to say.

My amber eyes gleam with confusion, my tail waves with unease, and my claws imbed themselves farther in the tree. "Are you some kind of monster?!" The officer yells again. "I-I d-don't know" I say in a small voice.

The officer raised his hand for the others to fire. Just as he was about to fire someone behind him said "Now, now, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" The lead officer turns around quickly and behind him is a tall, bald, man.

"T-There it is again" I say quietly. "What was that?" The bald officer asks calmly. I shut up right away, not wanting to draw any attention. "Well, no matter, we should at least hear him out, don't get hasty" the bald officer says then I black out.

When I wake up I'm in a courtroom, my hands are handcuffed behind me and I'm in the middle of the room, with two guards far behind me. "We are here today, to decide the fate of Eren Jëager" the Judge says. "First let's hear what the Demon Enforcement Unit has to say"

"I say we kill him, who knows when he'll turn on us and rip us to shreds. Demons with intelligence are a bad sign!" The head of the DEU yells. "Dissect him for all I care, just kill him!" The commander yells. "What about his sister!?" A captain from the DEU yells. "Yeah I bet she's a demon too!" Another yells. Then I start growling loudly.

"Leave her out of this" I say while growling. "She has nothing to do with this! I don't care what you do to me just leave her out of this! So what if I'm a monster, you're just all cowards!" I yell, my eyes turn crimson and release a wave of dark mist. I hear a click and something cold press against the side of my head. "Why don't you just shut up" I hear someone say, and I see a short man with raven hair, holding a pistol to my head.

My eyes turn back to amber, and I watch the man cautiously. He then kicks my stomach and shoots my foot. He kicks my ribs, breaking a few of them then returns the pistol back to my head. I lean over in pain, and look up at the man again, his face shows no signs of emotions, he just stares at me with piercing eyes.

"You think he's a threat but I'm able to defeat him easily" the man says to the commander of the DEU. "Sir, I would like to make a deal" A voice from the other side of the room. "Yes, Commander of the Demon Recon Unit?" The judge asks. "I say, the DRU should test this 'Demon Boy' and see if could be useful" the DRU commander says.

The Judge accepts the deal and the DRU take me. I'm sitting on a chair, and my ribs ache. "Are you all right?" The raven haired man says sitting down casually, putting his legs on the table. "Yeah, I'm fine" I say rudely. The bleeding from the shot wound had already stopped, and my ribs were already feeling better. "That's good, because you'll be staying with Levi for the time being." The commander says as he walks in. "Levi?" I say under my breath, it sounds familiar. "That okay, brat?" The raven haired man, Levi asks. "Whatever" I say in reply.


	2. The Mansion, Ch 2

**ShadowWolf:** Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry that it's short, this chapter is about what Eren thinks of Levi, and the mansion. **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

As said by the commander I was sent to Levi's place, which is a mansion. "Your room is the second on the right, upstairs, got it brat?" Levi says. I say nothing in reply and walk up the stairs and head to room I was told. I drop my stuff on the bed and get curious.

I start opening doors and looking in rooms. Bathroom, Extra Bedroom, Study, and one last door. I was about to open it when I hear a familiar voice say "Oi, brat what are you doing snooping around?!" I growl in frustration. "Stop calling me brat! I'm not a little kid!" I yell at the short man. "You sure sound like one" Levi says back with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you look like one!" I growl and run off past him, and down the stairs. I slow down once I get away from Levi, and I start to look around. "Everything here is so open..." I mutter. I was used to my old house in woods, not a big mansion, with so much empty space. I practically got lost until I found door that I thought was exit, but I opened it I found the backyard.

The backyard is basically small forest, first grass, an area of grass, then there is the lots tall trees, and in the middle of the forest is a path, all of it seems familiar, but not completely. I walk up to one of last trees, a tall, strong, and old pine. In my curiosity, and wanting to get as far away Levi as possible, I climb up it, stopping on a nice sturdy branch not too high up.

A calm breeze passes by, blowing through my messy brown hair, the leaves of a near by maple tree rustle, the calls of a group small birds can be heard. I start to calm all the way down, taking in the beautiful scene. The sky is starting to turn orange as the sun starts to set.

I lay on the branch and watch the sky turn from orange, to purple, then to pitch black, with lights dotted all around, and in the process I fall asleep. "Brat! Get down here!" a voice yells, and rudely awakens me from my strange dream. I sit up looking around, still half asleep. It's night and there is a crescent moon out. I look for the voice, and notice someone below me, on the ground.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here!" I yell down at the man. "I was told to get you for dinner, so get your butt moving!" The short raven-haired man says. "I don't care!" I yell then lay on my branch again. "Fine, I really don't care" Levi says then walks off. I sigh, the calm feeling is gone, I feel like I can't get away, so I curl up and stare at the now, less comforting sky, until I fall asleep again, drifting off into unfamiliar nightmares.


	3. The Base, Ch 3

**ShadowWolf:** This chapter is meant for introducing characters and, for leading up to Eren's training. **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

The next morning, I woke up crying. "Hey, you gonna wake, or do want to be late?" An unfamiliar voice calls from below. I look down and see a woman small-ish with orange hair, and a caring expression.

Wondering who this woman was, I climb down the tree and ask "Who are you?" The woman smiles and replies "My name is Petra, I was sent to get you for work" she has a sweet voice, and seems pretty calm. "I'm Eren... Nice to meet you" I say hesitantly at first.

I look up at my branch, then I'm snapped back to reality by my stomach rumbling. "Why don't we get some food in you first" Petra says with a laugh. "Yeah... I guess that would be a good idea" I say with a smile, then Petra leads me inside.

On the, long but short, dark wooden dining room table, was a plate full of pancakes, a plate of bacon, eggs, and some fancy syrup.

After breakfast I went upstairs to change, on my bed was a tan jacket, with the symbol of the DRU, two angels, one with navy blue wings, the other with white wings. The Angels of Hope is what it's called.

I quickly change into a black T-Shirt and jeans, and throw on the jacket. When I get down stairs Petra is waiting at the door. I say "I'm ready to go!" And she takes me to the car. The car is a black truck, with a white strip running through the middle of the car's hood.

We get in the car and start to drive, the surrounding area around the mansion is actually a quiet neighborhood, with normal houses. "Cute neighborhood huh?" Petra asks me. "Yeah, its surprising" I answer back. The rest of the ride was in silence, the headquarters are a little outside the city, they are a giant castle-like building.

Petra parks the truck near the base, and when I get out of the car I hear a familiar voice. "Welcome to DRU HQ, Eren" the voice says, and I turn around and see Erwin. "Hello Commander" I say to Erwin then I look up at the huge building. "Why don't I give you a tour?" Erwin says, and I accept his offer.

Erwin showed me the field, the "tech room", the lab, and other more unimportant things. Then he introduced me to some people. "This is Scientist Hanji Zoë" Erwin says motioning to a person with long messy hair, up in a pony tail. "Hey, nice to meet you Eren! I would love to talk to you about how all of your demonic powers, sometime!" Hanji says energetically.

At the field there were 4 people. "You've already met Petra, but this is Gunter, Eld, and Oluo" Erwin points out the people. All four are wearing strange boxes on their sides , and are basically flying. "What are those boxes?" I ask. "Oh, those are 3DM Gear, we recently found them hidden away, we're having some Engineers make more" Erwin replies, watching the 4 people fly around through the trees.

And in the "tech room" he shows me the genius of DRU. "This Armin Arlert, the brains of DRU, though he's only a new cadet." Erwin says motioning to a blonde teen with blue eyes. "And standing behind him, is Mikasa Ackerman, though I believe you know her, she is a skilled warrior, and your sister, Eren" Erwin says pointing out the teen with black hair and grey eyes.

Mikasa, is my human sister, she left to join DRU about 4 years ago, and I haven't seen her since. Mikasa turns around at the sound of her name, "Yes, commander-" she says then notices me. "Eren?" She asks, not knowing if this was real. "Yeah Mikasa?" I say grinning. Mikasa runs over and hugs me. "I missed you!" She says, hugging me.

"Come Eren, we need to get to your training" Erwin says, breaking the moment. I sigh and nod, letting go of Mikasa, and following the Commander. The Commander leads me to the Lab level and to a closed Iron Door. "This, is the test room, it's where you will be doing your training" Erwin says then he opens the door. The room is huge, empty, brightly lit, extremely clean, and only has one person in it.

Leaning against the back wall, is a short, raven haired man, with a emotionless face. "Took you long enough to get here, brat"


	4. The Transformation, Ch 4

**ShadowWolf:** Hope you like this chapter! Make sure to review **I DO NOT OWN SHEGEKI NO KYOJIN**

I tighten my fist at my side. Levi. "Levi will be paired up with you for training, and for the field" Erwin informs me, then leaves the room and closes the door. "What!" I turn to Erwin, but he's already gone.

I turn back to Levi. "You drop can human look" Levi says, still emotionless. I growl and say "Fine" My light brown wolf ears and tail appear, my green eyes turn golden amber, and my canine teeth grow a bit longer and sharper. "Careful what you do, we're being watched" Levi says calmly, and then I hear an intercom. "Eren, can you transform for us?" The voice over the intercom says. I sigh, it's Hanji.

I put thumb at my mouth, and think ' _I'll show Levi that I'm not a little kid!_ ' Then I bite my thumb. Blood comes out, and dark mist starts swirling at my feet. My ears and tail grow black fur, and fur the slowly spreads up my tail and ears. The dark mist swirls up until forms a cocoon around me, I feel the painful transformation start to take effect, and I scream. Soon the scream stops, then there's silence.

I release a piercing howl and the mist cocoon blows apart, revealing me, as a pony-sized black wolf, with crimson red eyes, dark mist swirling around feet, and with extremely sharp teeth and claws.

My voice is deep and rumbling now. I growl at Levi, and bare my fangs, the blood from my thumb drips off my teeth. Levi has his swords drawn, in case they are needed. I crouch down as if to pounce. I lunge at Levi, only to get knocked down by the hilt of his blade. "You know, you need to learn to control yourself" and I black out.

When I wake up, I find myself laying on a bed, in the lab, and I'm human again, green-eyed and everything. "What happened..." I ask. "You lost control and attacked Levi, then he knocked you out, and we brought you here!" Hanji says briefly explaining it. I look out the window and see that it's dark out. "How long have I been out!?" I ask, surprised. "Oh, about 9 hours..." Hanji answers. "9 hours?!" I say. "Yep... Oh, and another thing, Erwin told me to tell you that you and Levi are to not come to work for a week so you can 'bond' or something" Hanji says.

My jaw drops, a full week of only being with Levi... This is going to be a disaster...


	5. A Fox, and An Incident, Ch 5

**ShadowWolf:** Hope you like this chapter! **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

Petra drives me back to the mansion. I don't say a word the whole drive there, neither does Petra, she got that there was no use in even trying. When we got to the mansion Petra says that Levi won't be home for another two hours, then drives away. I open the door, and enter, then I head straight to the backyard, not even minding to take off my shoes.

I climb up my tree and sit on a higher branch, watching the forest, and it's creatures. The familiar, and comforting feeling from yesterday had no sign of showing up, so I just continue watching. The stars don't look so beautiful anymore, and the birds chirping doesn't sound like a sweet melody.

After awhile I hear a sound coming from the house. Levi is home, and he's heading to where I am. I stand up, not wanting to be bugged by him I switch to my normal form, with Amber eyes, and jump to the branch of a tree, and another branch, and I got farther and farther into the forest. "Brat, where are you?" I hear Levi yell, annoyed. I just keep jumping until I land on a loose branch and fall down, face first into the ground.

"Ow..." I say rubbing my head. I stand up and look around. I notice that my shoe is wet and I look down. I find that a few inches away was a completely clear spring, and next to it, a cave, probably an abandoned den. The water sparkles in the sunlight that is shining through the tree, purple flowers surround the spring, the grass is beautifully green, and the birds seem to sing a sweet melody.

"What is this place..." I mutter, mesmerized by the scene. I hear some sort of cry coming from the cave, it sounds scared. I walk carefully over to the cave being careful to not make sound. I peek in the cave and find a little fox kit. It's fur is golden, with white on paws and tail, and it's eyes are an intense violet, it's young fox Demon.

I know should kill it but, instead I walk over carefully and calmly, and crouch down. I offer my hand out for the fox to sniff, the kit walks cautiously, and sniffs. After about a minute I can tell it likes me so I pet it carefully. "Hmm... You need a name... How about Titan?" I say to the little fox. Titan mews happily, seeming accept that name. "Hmm... Seems you have no one to take care of you... Why don't I? I'll go get some food, don't worry I'll be back" I say with a smile, then stand up.

Titan mews with worry but I tell him it's okay, and I walk out of the den. After climbing a tree and jumping across lots of branches I land silently at the mansion door. I listen to see if anyone was awake, and I heard no one so I open the door slowly, cringing at the creek, and I look around. Nobody.

I leave my shoes on, not realizing that they're still wet, and I walk towards the kitchen then I hear a voice. "So there you are, brat" the voice says. I whip around and see Levi, standing there calmly. I growl and my eyes start turning crimson. "Why won't you just leave me alone!?" I yell, my ears turning black. "Because it's my freaking job, now get up to your freaking room" Levi replies. Dark mist start to appear. "I don't have to do as you say..." I say half growling, my teeth grow to fangs, and dark mist swirls around my arms and legs.

"I'm your Captain, you are to do as say!" Levi informs me, not moving an inch. I growl in reply, not knowing what I was going. My eyes are dark red and I'm not in control anymore. I let out a howl, then lunge at Levi. I use my extremely sharp claws and scratch him, I leave a huge cut across his cheek, then I freeze right after. Even as a Demon I have never even hurt a human.

I turn back to a human, my eyes wide, I back up, terrified. "What... Did I do..." I say. Levi still looks calm, even though there is blood dripping from his cheek. I look down at my claws. I turn and run out the door into the backyard, and up my tree, leaving muddy foot prints on the way out.

"Little brat... Got the floor dirty..." I heard Levi say as I run away. I curl up on my branch, and clamp my eyes shut, and drift off into the nightmares I had the other night.

 **ShadowWolf:** Make sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter! And yes Titan will be in more than just one chapter. Also the main villan in this story will announced in the next chapter ;P


	6. The Killer, Ch 6

**ShadowWolf:** Here's another chapter! As promised, our main villain is introduced! Let's get this started! **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

I woke up with tears in my eyes again. Everything is silent, except for the sounds coming from the house. I stay curled up, trying to tune it out, but the curiosity gets the better of me. I climb down slowly, and peek into the house. I notice that the floor is muddy, and there's still blood on the floor.

Then I see Levi, scrubbing the floor, "So that's where the squeaks were coming from" I say quietly to myself. Levi seems to of heard because he turns around, and I hide off to the side. I looked back and saw that he was still looking at me "Brat-" Just before Levi could say anything I ran off. I ran to Titan's spring, and found the kit scared in his den.

I walk over to him slowly, assuring him that everything's fine, then I hear growling. I turn around and see a full sized grey wolf, with striking ice blue eyes. It seems to me growling at me, not Titan. I turn to my "Half" form, and growl. The wolf doesn't back ofu, instead it crouches down as if to pounce. Just as it was about to lunge I hear a voice. "Rowan, stop" the voice says and I look around and see a person, sitting on the boulder next to spring. The person is wearing a black cloak, a white cloth over her mouth and nose, she has soft golden Amber eyes, like mine, but different some how, they look sort of sad, and she smells of blood and wolf."But, Sky!" The wolf argues.

"That's enough for today, we've already done what we had to, let's just get back..." The person, "Hood", says. The wolf, Rowan, backs off then Hood and Rowan melt into the shadows, and disappear. There's silence. I'm troubled by what just happened to so I tell Titan I'll be right back, and I head to the mansion.

The mansion seems to be fine, I look inside and the floor is mostly clean, and I see Levi talking on his phone. I eavesdrop on his conversation and listen in. "So "Demon Hood" strikes again huh?" "20 people? It killed 20 people?" "Yeah, I'll be careful." "Don't worry I'll see if the brat knows anything" then Levi hangs up. He looks over at me, I notice that he has his cut covered with a bandage.

"I can see you're there, now come in already" Levi says softly. I walk in slowly, not sure what to do. ' _He doesn't even want me here, I hurt him, I'm a Demon, yet he shows no signs of being scared or wanting to harm me_ ' I think. "L-Levi... I'm sorry... For yesterday..." I say, then turn to leave, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing... But I do have some questions for you, like have you heard of some named "Demon Hood"? It's said that she wields a katana made of shadows, and she has intense crimson eyes" Levi explains. I shake my head.

"I should get going, I'm just gonna grab a bit of food and be off..." I say then walk towards the kitchen. ' _He's hiding something_ ' Levi thinks to himself.

 **ShadowWolf:** Okay so Demon Hood is sort of the main villain in this story, later I'll give you a description ;P


	7. Lost Control, Ch 7

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry for not updating, this will be a good chapter... Make sure to leave a review

It's been five days since I came to Levi's house, four days since I've injured him, and three days since Demon Hood reappeared. I barely go in the house, and when I do it's only to grab some food for Titan.

At the moment I'm heading back to Titan, holding some raw steak. I get to spring and see someone sitting on the boulder. It's Sky, the cloaked girl, but this time I don't see her wolf. She is staring up into the trees, lost in thought, so I continue walking.

Her scent is different, this time she smells of pine, fresh flowers, and wolf. Her amber eyes don't look sad this time, this time they just look emotionless, maybe with a touch of calmness.

"Hello there Sky" I say to her, then I walk over to Titan. "Hi" She answers simply, her eyes following me. I give Titan his meat, then walk back over to Sky.

I look her over, she is tall, maybe 6'00", her cloak seems to be made of a fine black fabric, along the edge of the hood are hard to see gold patterns, her eyes are beautiful, reminding me of autumn leaves, but they always look, somewhat lost in thought, her mouth is covered by a white cloth, also made of beautiful fabric, and she has boots made of leather, and filled with fur.

"What are you staring at?" Sky asks. "Nothing" I reply. Sky doesn't say anything else, then looks up at branches again. I notice what she's looking at, there is a baby bird, getting ready to fly for the first time. I sigh and smile. Everything about this place is beautiful, it almost seems... Like a different world.

Then I hear someone yell "BRAT!" It's Levi calling for me. I quickly slip away, change to human, and run to my tree. Just before I can climb it, I feel someone grab the back on my shirt. "Where do you think you're going?" I hear Levi ask. "You haven't eaten in Five days, you completely avoid me for some reason, and you are incredibly dirty." Levi continues.

"So what? It's not like you should care, I am a Demon after all" I say back. "A demon, more like a useless mutt" Levi says in reply. "Useless mutt? Well that would make you a child who doesn't know what he's talking about" I shoot back "Who you calling a child, you bratty mutt, the only child I see around here is you" Levi says, and I can feel his fist tighten. "Oh really Shorty? You sure look like one yourself" I say then attempt to kick him.

I miss and fall onto the ground. "You know what? I don't even care anymore, starve to death for all I care!" Levi says then storms into his house.

I growl, now I hate him even more. I climb up my tree, and curl up there, anger still building up inside me. I fall asleep, having a different, but similar nightmare than the ones before, this one more in depth, and not as blurry.

When I wake up the next morning, I find myself in full wolf form, growling, blood dripping my jaws and claws , mud and blood all over the living room floor, Levi with a gash across his chest, and bite marks on his arm. What have I done?


	8. The Reappearince, Bonus Ch

**ShadowWolf:** Enjoy this bonus cchapter!

(The Reappearance of Demon Hood, 3rd Person PoV)

The night was pretty silent, besides the rare sounds of traffic, and people walking. On the top of a building, there stood a girl, a white scarf covering her mouth, her hair back in a ponytail, and her Brown eyes showed no emotion. All of the silence and peacefulness was shattered in a matter of seconds.

A scream of an unknown emotion rang through the air, piercing the peaceful silence. The girl started to change, her eyes turned crimson, a scar over her right eye appeared, dark mist started to appear, creating a cloak made of mist around her, the white scarf turned dark red, and covered the bottom half of her face. She reaches her right hand out to her side and a katana made of shadows appeared.

She jumps off the building landing in the middle of the street, stopping cars, and creating traffic. She grins insanely and says "It's time to play"


	9. The Mission, Ch 8

**ShadowWolf:** Here's the new chapter!

I stare in shock at the scene around me. Levi looks into my eyes with a look of betrayal in his stone cold grey eyes, then collapses.

I look at Levi, horrified, and I start to panic. Luckily one of the butlers here walks in because they heard the commotion. The butler's name is I think, James, he has light brown hair, icy blue eyes, and wears a black suit.

I immediately turn to half wolf form, blood still on my jaws, and hands. James sees Levi and I, then calmly flips open a phone and call someone, soon some of the DRU agents arrive, and they immediately knock me out.

When I wake up, I'm chained to a bed and a wall. I look around and see I'm in medieval-type cell. My vision is blurry, so I can't see very well, but my ears are fine. I hear voices, "What are they going to do with him? He almost killed Levi" one voice says. "Probably execute him, but I heard they are planning on taking him on a test mission." Another said. ' _This it, I'm going to die_ ' I say hopelessly in my head.

I look up at the ceiling, then I hear another voice. "Eren, I've come to talk" the voice says, it sounds like Erwin. I look towards the voice, my vision starting to clear. It is Erwin, and standing next him is Hanji, both looking serious. "Eren, three days ago you transformed and attacked Levi Ackerman, your commanding officer, and nearly killed him." Hanji says.

' _Three days? I've out that long_ ' I wonder. "Even so, we've decided to take you on a test mission next month, you'll trained by Levi's Squad, and if you lose control during the mission, you will be executed immediately" Erwin explains. "You're training starts tomorrow" he finishes then leaves, along with Hanji.

An hour later I am visited by none other than Petra. "Hello Eren, I brought you some food." She says sweetly. I see she is holding a plate with some soup and bread. "H-How's Levi?" I ask. "He did suffer from wound across his chest, but bite wounds are minor, so he's healing just fine" Petra answers, then gives me the food.

She smiles then leaves. I take the plate and look around. All of this seemed so familiar, down to the torches and bed. I got a sudden pain, then my eyes glaze over and I get another vision.

I'm in my cell and Erwin is telling me the plan about getting me into the Survey Corps. Levi is behind him, adding in things.

My eyes go back to normal and the pain stops. ' _What was that? Have I known Erwin and Levi before? This is just all so confusing_ ' I say in my head, then lay back down, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	10. Training, Ch 9

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry that this a short chapter, hope you like, and who can catch the reference? I just realized that we've reached the "Over 5k words" point! **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KKYOJIN**

Today is training. When I get to the field I see the Levi Squad. Petra waves and the rest, aren't so happy.

"Hello Eren, welcome to training" Petra says. "Hey" I say, feeling the stares of the other Squad members. "So should we get started right away? Eren do you know how to use a sword?" Petra asks. I shake my head, wondering why she needed to know.

"Alright, then we'll teach you that first" Petra says. "Hey newbie, can you do something like this?" I hear Auruo say then he pretends to unsheath a sword from his back, and a sword starts appearing.

The blade is iron from looks of it, the hilt is made of black metal, and on the blade is carvings that form a pattern. Auruo grins then says "Lend me your strength" and the carvings start filling up with blue energy.

Erd sighs and does the same and pulls out a similar blade but his energy is Violet, Gunter's is Green, and Petra's is Red.

"How come you have similar swords?" I ask. "We've been trying to figure that out for a really long time" Gunter answers. "Okay, now for your weapon." Petra says. "Imagine a weapon then pretend to pick it up" Erd explains.

I imagine something, then without thinking, I pretend to pull them out from sheathes on my side. The blades are rectangular, the hilt has triggers on it, and each has a straight line carved into them. "Give me your power!" I say then black liquid-like energy fills the carvings.


	11. The Neko Twins, Ch 10

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry for not updating!

It's been a month since training started. Apparently my sword's are originally meant for the ODM Gear, weird. Today is the day of the mission.

We're going to raid the hideout of a small group of demon's. Erwin says it should easy, as long they don't have a Shifted, which is a Demon with intelligence.

I get in the van and we drive to the city. Only my Squad has ODM Gear, and only I have the right swords for it. We travel by roof top and get to an abandoned office building.

Most of us wait nearby, while 2 scouts look around the building. After a few minutes we got the all clear, and that the demons were on the top three floors. Everyone but my Squad goes through the front entrance, while we stay on the roof as backup.

I watch as the last soldier enters then I hear a voice, well voices. "Well, well, well, they sure fell for that, isn't that right brother?" The first voice says. "Yeah" the second said. I whip around and see two people. Each have ginger hair, wear black capes, have white masquerade masks, wear black suits, have dark brown cat ears, a tail, cat-like eyes, and small horns. They are perfect copies of each other.

"Oh no... It's the Neko Twins!" Petra says and quickly grabs her sword. "Why yes it is, glad you recognize us" they say in unison, then one puts their hand out to the left and the other their right, and a light blue crystal sword appeared in each of their hands.

"It's time to play" They both say then all of my Squad grabs their swords, then I see Levi's weapon appear. He pretends to unsheath two swords from his back and katanas appear. The blades are made of a silver colored metal, the hilts have extremely fine leather, and on the bottom of the blades is tuffs of fur from what seems to be from a Great Forest Wolf Demon, one of the rare demons.

I look in awe at the two swords. Then I am snapped back to reality when the twins disappear. They reappear behind us and say "It seems you were the only ones to not fall into our little trap" then disappear again. I hear something come flying at me and I quickly use my swords to stop them, the crystal swords appear for a second then disappear.

Then I see gashes appear on Petra and falls over. "Petra!" I say then Auruo goes down, then Gunter and Erd. I listen for the twins then realize they're near Levi. Levi is looking around cautiously. Then I see a hole go through his stomach and a crystal sword appears. The twins appear again, grinning, I charge at them but they dodge easily. "Are work here is done" they say then do a backflip off the back of the building.

Hanji bursts through the roof door and sees my Squad and my shocked face. Everything was a blur afterwards.


	12. Back Again, Ch 11

**ShadowWolf:** Heres the next chap! Can anyone guess who I based the Twins off of?

When I come to my senses Hanji explains what happened. Apparently the twins only seriously injured the Squad, and in the hide out there was twice as many Demons as we suspected, though every got away quickly, with only the deaths of the two scouts.

"First Demon Hood, now the Twins, these are Demons we haven't seen for six years" Erwin says. ' _My mom died six years ago..._ ' I say in my head. "Who do you think will appear next?" I ask. "Six years ago five Demons appeared, Demon Hood, the Twins, the Dragon, and the Assassin. They showed up one day, killed 200 people then left without a trace." Erwin explains.

My eyes widen, ' _200?_ '. "Well, on a different note, you will be staying at Levi's mansion again, just make sure to eat this time" Hanji pipes in. "Speaking of that, is Levi... Okay?" I ask wanting to know the midgit's condition. "He'll be fine next week, as well as the rest of your Squad" Hanji replies smiling.

I smile back and Erwin lets us go. About an hour later we arrive at Levi's house, when I walk in I'm greeted by silence. I quickly run up the stairs and into my room.

The room looked new, and also uncomfortable, nothing like me forest... TITAN! I run to the kitchen and grab some meat and run off into the forest.

When I get there I see Sky feeding and letting Titan. "So they finally let you?" She asks. "Y-Yeah... So have you been taking care of Titan?" I ask her. She nods and stands up.

All of a sudden Rowan appeared. "Sky, you're needed" he says then Sky sighs. "Alright, lets go" and she disappears into the shadows.


	13. The First Sighting, Bonus Ch 2

**6 Years Ago**

There is a girl wearing a white scarf, two ginger haired boys that look like clones, a boy with pink hair, and a girl wearing a black scarf standing on top of the walls surrounding city and its forests and fields.

The city is noisy but still comfortable, the sun is setting, and crows can be seen flying overhead.

All of a scream makes everything go silent, and everyone stops. There's two more screams, then a couple seconds later another, and then one last one. In the place of the five Teens is, a girl with crimson eyes, an insane look, wearing a cloak made of mist, two boys with white masks, black capes, golden cat-like eyes, with cat ears and a cat tail, a pink haired Boy with big curled horns, Dragon wings, fangs, green eyes, and a dragon tail, and a girl dressed in a black coat, gold lining the cuffs, her mouth covered, claw-like spikes on the shoulders, with dark crimson eyes.

The Cloaked Girl summons a katana made of shadows, the two masked boys summon swords made of crystal, the Dragon Boy summons fire that dances on his palm, and the Girl in the Black Coat pulls two daggers from her coat and then they all jump off the wall, landing perfectly, then they all charge in a neat but quick fashion.

The only way to describe them was Demons. Demons come to finish off mankind.


	14. A Reveal, Ch 12

**ShadowWolf:** Okay, let's go! **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

It's the night before Levi gets back, I curl up and fall asleep, unaware of the figures surrounding me.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm in dungeon cell. I see three other cells, one has a small blond girl with an emotionless expression in it, one has a bulky short haired blond guy in it, and the last has a tall black haired guy.

I see five people standing in front of me. One wears a cloak made of mist, two wear white masks, one has curled horns, and one wears a big coat.

"Who are you guys?!" I ask. "Well, I would think you would know, _Dad_ " the Cloaked figure says. Each of them, one by one, shift to half Demon form.

Now there is a girl with brown hair, grey wolf ears, a tail, and Amber eyes much like mine, two boys with cat ears, a tail, and brown eyes, a boy with pink hair, small horns, fangs, and Blue eyes, and a girl with black hair, blue eyes, small horns, and a devil tail.

"My name is Sky Jeager" the first girl says. "Our names are Hayden and Kain Hoover" the twins say. "My name is Nate Braun" the pink haired Boy says. "I'm Noa Leonhart" the black haired girl says emotionlessly.

Most of us have our jaws drop, but the small blond looks a bit surprised and nothing else. "What!?" I yell. "So you're saying..." The bulky blond starts to say. "Yep, we're your kids!" The twins say grinning. "How the heck...!?" I say.

"Well, it goes like this" Nate began his story

 _"About 2,000 years ago, there was a group of half humans called Titan-Shifters, they had the ability to turn to giant humanoid creatures known as Titans, three of these Shifters turned on Humanity, but after a long battle they returned to Humanity's side. Soon after this event, a young scientist infiltrated Humanity's walls and took some blood from the Shifters._

 _About three years later Titans started to change, they became more human like, but with the addition of horns, tail, and animal ears. Some grew fangs and claws, and soon it was hard to tell the difference between Titan and human._

 _Then a year after that a girl was made in a lab and in her was the blood of a shifter named Annie and the blood of powerful Demon, with the class of Devil, the girl's name was Noa Leonhart._

 _The girl's body could almost not take that amount of power, so when the next girl who was made with the blood of a shifter named Eren, and the blood of a wolf Demon, the girl's name was Sky Jeager._

 _Soon after, by accident, two instead of one boys were made, each having the blood of a shifter named Berthodlt, and the blood of a cat Demon, they were named Hayden and Kain Hoover._

 _And last a boy was made about a year later, be had the blood of Reiner, and an ancient Dragon Demon, the scientist named the boy Nate Braun._

 _Each child had some, but very little of the powers of their parents. Noa was able to crystallize her hands, Sky was able to call upon Demons, but it seemed to only be Wolves, the twins were quite strong, and tall for their age, and Nate was able to make hard plates form on his skin, but only on his torso._

 _The four Titan-Shifters, plus one other Titan-Shifter by the name of Ymir, eventually were basically the last Titans left. Because they were only half Titan, they eventually died, Eren and his captain died in a great battle against a Titan named the Beast-Titan, next to fall was Ymir, after protecting the queen, then Reiner and Berthodlt died of a sickness, and Annie died from being in her Titan form for too long after defeating the Beast Titan._

 _But as Demons the kids kept living, learning of their purpose, and after some slight disagreements... they all agreed and 2,000 years later they struck"_

Nate ends his story. I noticed that when he said "disagreement" he looked at Sky. Now I look into my supposed "daughter's" eyes and see a glimmer of sadness and regret, like she didn't want to do all of this.

I look shoked at Nate, then I feel an incredible searing pain in my head and my eyes roll up. Another vision

I'm standing in the middle of a field surrounded by terrifying beings that haunt my nightmares every night. I look determined and angry. I put my thumb to my mouth, and bite it. There is a yellow and green flash and I look different.

The vision ends, and my eyes go normal. I see the five Demons looking unfazed, along with the small blond, Annie, but Reiner and Berthodlt look terrified. "So you're still remembering?" Hayden (I think) asks.

I remain silent, but then say "So you really think we're just going to believe you!?"


	15. Remember, Ch 13

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry for the late-ish update

"No, but you should consider to" Nate says. "Without humans, we will no longer live like cattle, that was always what you wanted, consider that too" Kain (most likely) says, then I black out.

I wake up on branch the fell asleep on. ' _How and why did this all happen? Why are they doing this? What was with that look Sky had?_ ' I wonder. I look up to the sky, unaware of the watchful eyes of a certain raven-haired midget.

' _What did they mean living like cattle?_ ' I wonder then I get yet another vision.

I'm talking to a young Armin, we're looking at a book, Armin is talking about forests where it almost always rains, mountains that shoot fire water, plains of sand that only have spikey plants that hold water, mountains of ice, and walls of multi colored stone. Then he says something about Humanity living like cattle.

Then the scene changes

There is bug crowd of people stand and staring up at a giant wall, as a giant head peers over it. I hear Armin mutter something that sounded like "Home is pen, humanity, cattle" then there's a loud noise and rumble goes everywhere.

I wake up from the vision and find myself propped up against the tree on the ground. "So you're finally awake" I hear a voice say. I blink a few times and my vision clear and see Levi. "Can you something brat?" He asks. All I answer is "The Fall...". Levi looks confused "The Fall of what?"

"The Fall of Shiganshina" I mutter "That's how this all started" I look as if I'm in trace. Steam starts coming off my body, and teeth start to appear on my cheeks. "Hey snap out of it!" Levi yells, and I snap back to reality, the steam stops and the teeth disappear.

"What is going on? I saw you black out and fall out of a tree, in your sleep you were saying something about 'Humanity is cattle', then when you wake up you seem to be in some sort of trance. " Levi asks.

"Ever since I was about 12, right after my mom died, I've been getting visions, they all involve giant humanoid creatures, some sort of military, and giant walls, to Levi. "And the weirdest thing is that everyone from DRU is there"

Levi looks interested "Anything else?" He asks. "Yeah, I found out I have a daughter from my past life" I say. "What do you mean past life?" Levi asks.

"I lived 2,000 years ago, and now I live again" I say.


	16. Eagles, Ch 14

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry for not updating, I was on vacation

It's been a week since remembered the Fall of Shiganshina, ever since then my number of visions has increased. So far we haven't told Erwin.

The worst one was experiencing the death of The Levi Squad. Levi has had me type out visions in full detail, so eventually we connect them to figure out what happened back then.

Now, I really just stay on my branch or with Titan. Speaking of Titan, he has started to grow more tails. Other than that my life is boring.

"Hey brat! Come down here!" Levi calls from the ground. I jump off the tree and land in front of him. "I've got to go run some errands, why don't you come with?" He asks, with the usual bored expression.

I nod and we walk through his house. Every time go into his house, I feel like it's too confined, but that there's no where to hide and feel safe.

It turns out that there is plenty of stores within walking distance. Our first stop is surprisingly a Café. The Café is called Titan Café, ironically.

Behind the counter was a cadet I recognized, her name is Ymir, she has freckles, dark skin, and brown hair. "Since we're not constantly on missions, cadets are allowed to have jobs" Levi tells me as if reading my mind.

"Hey Ymir" I greet her as we walk up. ' _Another person from my past life_ ' I say in my head. "Oh hey Eren" Ymir says with a grin. I see fangs instead of canines for a second, then I blink and they're gone.

"So what do you want?" Ymir asks. "I'll have a hot chocolate and donut" I say, then Levi orders something, and we go sit at a table in a corner, but before notice someone. I see Berthodlt come out from the kitchen and give Ymir something.

I decide to just shrug it off. "Hey, so have you been your powers? Not going to go berserk right?" Levi asks. "I should be able to control them now" I say. Then I hear Ymir call us, so I go over.

"Here's your drinks" she says then flashes her fangs. I flash my eyes Amber for a second as if to say 'Hello fellow half demon'. I sat back down, with Levi giving me a strange look.

"So, tell me more about, this " daughter" of yours" Levi says when I sit down. "Well... Her name is Sky Jeager, and she is partners with a couple other children of other reborn half Demons." I answer.

"Do you know anything else?" Levi asks, with an eyebrow raised. "No Sir" I say, not wanting to get Annie, Reiner, and Berthodlt in trouble. "Very well"

The next place we went to was a grocery store, to pick up food and cleaning supplies. Everything went fine there. After that we went to a hardware store.

"Heichou, are you done yet?" I ask my captain/supervisor impatiently while he reads a list. "Do you want to help?" Levi asks annoyed. I nod and he tells me to go find a certain length of metal.

I run off to go find it. "There it is!" I say when I see the metal. Just as I'm about to go over to the metal I hear a noise. "Well, well, I see we have the traitor's father here, where is that midget you call a captain?" A voice asks from behind me.

I whip around and see a boy. He looks to be about ten years old, white hair back in a ponytail, there are beads and feathers in his hair, he has hawk-like yellow eyes, white wings attached to his arms, a yellow beak, and he's wearing a brown T-Shirt, white pants, and a feather necklace.

"I don't want to play your games, Shifted" I growl, pulling out my swords, along with making my ODM Gear appear. The boy just grins, and launches at me.

I activate my ODM Gear and spin at the incoming Demon. The bird boy just barely dodges then I launch at him again, nearly bringing down a ton of metal on top of us.

The bird boy blocks then says with a laugh "Your swords are no match for me, Soren, Prince of the Eagle Demons!" "Oh yeah? I've seen stronger than you" I say then slash at him.

He blocks again and I use my ODM Gear again, almost missing. ' _I got to take this outside_ ' I realize and then go up through the skylight. As expected the bird-brained boy follows me.

"The city, my speciality" I say with a grin, then spin at Soren. He tries to block but I end up giving him a nice gash. Soren in return gives me a deep cut with his talons.

All of a sudden, Soren turns and runs. "Catch me if you can!" He yells and starts to fly off. I chase him without a thought.

I chase him until he slips into a warehouse, that looks abandoned, on the edge of town. I follow him in, and look around.

"Good job, Soren" I hear a deep voice say. All of a sudden a older version of Soren drops down. "Hello, half Demon, I am Loft, Leader of the Eagle Demon Clan" the Eagle says.

"I would like you to meet my Clan, Half Breed" he says then about fifteen Shifted Eagles drop down. I growl, and get ready to become full demon.

Loft grins then says "Take the Half Breed" and the demons charge. I quickly bite my thumb, there's a flash of lighting, and I turn into a fifteen meter giant, instead of a wolf.

I've turned Titan, and it seems all of DRU sees it, because when I wake up, I'm surrounded by them.


	17. Old Memories, Ch 15

**ShadowWolf:** I hope you guys are enjoying these, seriously **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

"Eren... Was that a Titan?" Levi asks me in a quiet, staring, horrified at the giant steaming corpse. I nod, not being able to say anything.

I look around at the other DRU soldiers, each having a look of horrified and terrified, all except, four certain soldiers. Ymir, Annie, Reiner, and Berthodlt. They just watch the corpse disappear, as if it's normal, but of course it's normal for them, they used to turn into one too.

"C'mon Jeager, lets go, a certain Commander, and Scientist would talk to you" Levi says. I nod and we walk over to the van. Erwin and Hanji are already in, so we just get in the van as well.

"We will discuss this at base" is all Erwin says.

When we get to base, I'm led to the test room, and instead of it being empty, there is a table and chairs. "I haven't seen a Titan for 2,000 years!" Hanji squels once the door locks. "Wait... What!?" I say.

"Yep! When I was alive all those years ago!" She says. "H-How do you know?" I studder. Hanji just grins. "Hanji has been remembering her past life ever since she could remember, and she tells me about it" Erwin clarifies.

"So you've been having visions too?" I ask her. "Well... I wouldn't call pictures and voises in my head, visions..." The scientist says. I look confused. "I've been having visions since I was 12, first my head starts hurting a ton then my eyes roll up, and I black out." I explain.

"That's strange, they shouldn't be painful" Hanji says pulling out a notebook. "I have been talking to Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Ymir, and Berthodlt Hoover, for awhile now. They remember the same way I do" she says, and I stiffen at the mention of their names.

"Why those four? You mean the ones you send on special missions?" Levi asks. Hanji nods and says "Yep, because just like Eren here, they are past Titan-Shifters, and present Half-Demons. Annie Leonhart, former Female Titan, now a Half-Devil, Reiner Braun, former Armored Titan, now a Half Dragon Demon, Ymir, former Dancing Titan, now a Half Fox Demon, Berthodlt Hoover, former Colossal Titan, now a Half Panther Demon, and then of course we have Eren Jeager, former Rouge Titan, now a Half Wolf Demon"

I just stare at her in shock. "And neither of you told me this" Levi says, looking surprised. Erwin nods, then asks "Eren, do you remember the mission with the Female Titan?" I nod. "Remember how I only told, Hanji, Levi, Mike, and Nanaba about the plan?" I nod again "Do you know why?" "Because you didn't know who you could trust, besides the only ones who survived the Fall of Wall Maria?" I answer.

He nods, then smiles. "Hanji go grab them" he tells the scientist and she rushes out for a minute, then comes back in with a box.

Hanji opens the box and takes out a jacket, much like the DRU jacket, but this time there is only wings. "Our Jackets" I gasp, and take the uniform. Levi takes his, so does Erwin, and Hanji.

We all put on the jackets, they all still fit. "I guess size wise we are still the same" I laugh. "How do you still have them?" I ask. "Let's just say it's a friend of mine, you have already met" she says with a grin, then pulls out our capes.

I take my cape, and put it on. "The Survey Corps once again" I mutter. "That's right, Squad Leader Eren" Levi grins. My eyes widen, he remembered about my ranking before I died.

"May I keep these?" I ask Erwin. "Of course, they are yours after all" he says with a smile. I salute like I used to.

"We should head home" Levi says, with a grin and I nod in agreement. I leave my cape on, letting it flow as I walk through the base. I pass by many familiar faces, but this time, they are alive not dead, and I hope it stays that way.

When we exit the base, we get in Levi's car, and drive home. But when I get out of the car I head to the backyard, and run to Titan.

I see something sitting on the bolder. It's a wolf similar to my wolf form, but made of black mist. The wolf smiles saddly, and realization hits me, then I say "Thank you" and the wolf nods and runs off.

"That was Sky wasn't it?" I hear a voice behind me. It's Levi. "I can explain-" I start to say. "No need, I knew about your fox all along, when I was younger I took care of it's father, Rouge" Levi says, looking at the young fox.

I watch Levi bend down and say something.

He said "You'll be a great Nine Tailed Fox someday, like your father"

 **ShadowWolf:** Do not worry, this isn't


	18. Remembering Problems, Ch 16

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry that this is short, sorry that I'm updating later than usual **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

It's been three days since I got my uniform, Hanji says she wants to meet with us to talk about my visions.

I put on my Survey Corps Jacket, grab my laptop, and hop down from my tree. "You ready to go?" Levi asks when I get to the front of the mansion.

I nod and get in his car. Levi drives to the Titan Cafe, which closed, but I already figured out the reason. We enter the cafe and see Hanji, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt.

"Hi there my little test subject!" Hanji says. "Hi Hanji, I brought my laptop" I say showing her the black PC laptop with the Survey Corps symbol on it.

"Great, so as you know, these four and I have remembered most of the events already, but our visions never caused any pain" Hanji explains. "First lets see what you have remembered"

I hand Hanji the laptop and the former Titan Shifters crowded behind her.

"Wow, you wrote this a story format, but still with lot's of detail" Ymir comments

"There does seem to be a few gaps in between the story" Reiner says.

"Hmm you even wrote down what... _They_ told us" Annie says.

After they finished reading, Hanji hands me back the laptop. "So you seem to remember the five years in-between the breaches, but you only remember part of the Battle of Trost. You remember the first Scouting mission, the Battle in Stohess, then the big gap in your memory starts after you become Squad Leader" she explains.

"Have you read this yet, Levi?" Hanji asks "No, not really" he answers. "Read the last paragraph" Hanji says.

"It says 'I remember seeing Levi bit by a Titan, I quickly killed it, and found that Levi was still alive, but now dying from a wound in his stomach. I hold him in my arms, Titans surrounding us, that's when I lose it, I set Levi down and go Titan. I have no control, after killing 10 Titans, I start killing people. Levi realizes what's happening, he has to kill me. He gets up using the last of his strength and gets my dying body out. He holds me in his arms one last time, then fades away, then I too fade away not long after' " he reads. "Oh my gods..." Levi says.

"Hanji, the thing I'm noticing, is that Eren here is only remembering traumatic things, or things leading up to traumatic things" Hanji says. "I think the reason it's pains him so much, is because his mind is trying reject those memories"

"So, will he ever fully remember?" Reiner asks. "We will never be able to tell, but I think one of Eren's first good thing that he remembered, was triggered by his Jacket, and Eren said he had less pain" Hanji answers.

' _My memories have holes. My heart has cracks. And I may never be the same'_


	19. Taking Over, Ch 17

**ShadowWolf:** Sorry guys for not updating DX I hate writers Block **I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

Levi and I have been talking less, and have been visiting Titan more often. He has grown six tails so far.

I'm petting Titan when I hear Levi run up to me "Hanji has got the results of the blood test, there's something she wants to show you" he says. I nod and follow him inside, where Hanji is sitting at the diner room table.

I notice Hanji has a few test tubes. "Hey Eren!" She says when we walk over. I notice two tubes with blood in them, though one is a darker color.

"So, I bet you're wondering what's so important, well look at the color of your blood" Hanji says picking up the tube of darker blood. "Your blood isn't supposed to be that color, now look at Levi's and what happens ns when your blood mixes." Hanji says then pours a bit of the lighter blood in the empty tube and then my blood. Immediately my blood dominated Levi's and all that was left was an even darker colored blood.

"Eren, during the tests, it seemed almost as if your blood was 'aggressive' towards other people's blood. We think something's wrong within and your body, and that causes you to lash out, and have less control as a Demon."

I look shocked. " So I really am a threat to humanity..." I say trailing off. "Well yes and no. What may be causing this is your Titan Blood, after so many years it has forgotten how to control itself, and is slowly taking over your body" Hanji says, examining the blood.

"Taking over... You mean I might become one of them?!" I ask in distress. "Yes Eren. You are slowly become full Titan."


	20. ANNOCMENT, IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Hey, I'm finally back, but I have realized how much mistakes there is in this Story, so I'm planning on fixing this story up, it's be great if you could all PM me some advice for the Story, sorry for not updating, but I feel that I need a fresh start so why not fix up this little Ancient thing ;D

-ShadowWolfSky


	21. Sorry Guys

Sorry for you guys who want this fanfic to update! Even though AoT/SnK got season 2 this year, I haven't felt as into this fandom anymore... BUT THERE IS GOOD NEWS! So for all you guys who like half animal magic people I actually have a comic and story going on with this!

Check out my DeviantArt: ShadowWolfSky!

The comic is called Soleum! It's about this wolf demon girl named Shade who travels around with her father figure York to do tasks for others and to solve an over arcing mystery! The world has been fleshed out a lot and I'm pretty proud of it! I suggest you go check it out, espcially since I've gotten much better at character designs and plot writing!

Sorry again for y'all who really liked this story ^^'


End file.
